


awesome squad(TM)

by gracetheworld



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All relationships are eventual, Alternate Universe, CAN WE, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, because can't spoil everything in the beginning, chat fic, i should be doing something else but here i am fic, idk lets see, mafia, maybe???, there will be angst eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: apparently, even mafiosi have their own group chats for their respective squads!ludwig would say that it was supposedly for professional purpose, but let's face it, it's Not Professional At All.the awesome squad(TM) group chat becomes even more chaotic when two new recruits joined the squad.follow them through their daily life as a mafioso, told through chat.(a chat fic with plot, because im unable to write a crack fic without a plot, apparently.this is still a crack fic though, so don't take anything seriously)for better viewing, please use dark mode while reading!
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	awesome squad(TM)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time writing a chat fic so here we go
> 
> this is a crack fic born at 2 am as a result of me procrastinating my uni project
> 
> while this fic has plot, this is still a crack fic, so please dont take anything seriously  
> any typos in the chats are (not) intentional, but treat it like that, anyway (lol)  
> enjoy!  
> 

### Awesome SquadTM

|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

GUYS  
DUDES  
MY BROS  
DUDES WHERE ARE ALL OF U  
NOTICE MEEEEEEE  
@everyone  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**I am tired.**

Alfred, stop spamming the group chat.  
What is it?  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

dude  
who writes in proper capital letters n punctuations???  
artie dude  
u boomer  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**kolkolkol**

what is it alfred  
why do you feel the need to spam us  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

oh right  
dUDES!!!!!!  
i saw the big boss calling tonio n ludwig 2 his office  
it seems like smth v v important  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**invisible guy**

maybe they're called for a mission???  
it's not that weird, al  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**my answer is no**

I have to agree that it is a little weird  
Ludwig and Antonio are rarely partnered for a mission  
Considering the Boss is scared of what kind of property damage to his beloved country the two of them combined will result into  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**I am too old for this**

This is just a rumour, but I heard that we will be getting new members from the new recruit pool this year.  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**big brother**

wait  
you mean, like, _our_ squad????  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**AWESOME is my middle name**

ur kidding me???  
our squads like, the hardest to get in  
theres no way the boss wants some new recruits on our squad???  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**I am tired,**

That _is_ weird.  
If this rumour is true, then just... how strong are the new recruits?  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**I am too old for this**

Rumour has it that there are two new recruits, brothers, that are on a completely different level compared to the other recruits.  
Like, they score every recruitment test perfectly, I think?  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

nO WAY  
_NO WAY_  
**_BROOOOOOOOO_**  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**invisible guy**

th... that's just a rumour, right?  
someone like that, let alone two, existing is... impossible  
are they even human?  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**kolkolkol**

i took the liberty to hack into the recruitment files  
and apparently, while they dont exactly score perfect in everything  
they did get the highest average score compared to new recruits... in the last five years  
their scores are comparable to ours  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**I am tired.**

Boss is going to be angry when he finds out you hacked into the recruitment files.  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**kolkolkol**

lol idc  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

BUT THIS MEANS WERE GETTING NEW GUYS  
HOLY SHIT  
IM NO LONGER THE 'NEWEST' GUY IN THE SQUAD  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**invisible guy**

al... literally all of us join the squad at the same time  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

bro  
stop raining on my parade  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**invisible guy**

hm  
let me think  
bro  
no  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

:(  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**kolkolkol**

haha shots fired  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

shUT UP  
HJSJHSJHDDSJDS  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**I am tired.**

Would it kill you to type properly for once?  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

yes  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**All of you give me headache**

Please, stop spamming the group chat.  
This group chat is for professional use only.  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**invisible guy**

lol since when  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**capitane tomate**

haha! matthew got ya there, ludwig!  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

ANYWAY YOU TWO CAME HERE RIGHT ON TIME  
IS IT TRUE WERE GETTING NEW RECRUITS TO THE SQUAD???  
like  
FR??????  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**All of you give me headache**

Stop capitalizing your every word.  
And yes, we are.  
  
######  **All of you give me headache** added **macaroni bro #1** and **macaroni bro #2** to the group chat.

|   
---|---  
| 

**macaroni bro #2**

uwaaa  
you have a squad group chat  
ciao ciao!!!  
im feliciano!!!  
i love pasta and pizza and siesta and art and and ansdsuidsdisdnsd  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**macaroni bro #1**

i apologize for my idiot brother  
i took his phone away from him before he rambles too much and annoy all of us  
im lovino  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**capitane tomate**

lovi is v v v cute!!!  
especially when he blushes  
he looks like a v v v red tomato!  
im gonna call lovi mi tomate from now on!  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**macaroni bro #1**

im blocking you  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**macaroni bro #2**

ve, fratello that was mean!!!  
anyway, we know ludwig and antonio, but who is everyone else???  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

IM ALFRED AND IM THE HERO!!!  
YOU TWO CAN BE MY NEW BACKUPS!!!  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**invisible guy**

i apologize for my idiot brother (2)  
im matthew!! i specialize in assassination  
alfred is a front liner!  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**I am tired.**

I'm Arthur. My specialty is in espionage.  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**I am too old for this**

Call me Yao! I'm the medical specialist of the squad!  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**my answer is no**

i am kiku  
i am one of the technology expert in the squad  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**big brother**

bonjour~  
i'm francis, the big brother of the squad  
i specialize in infiltration and disguise~  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**AWESOME is my middle name**

im gilbert, im AWESOME, and im the strategy genius >:D  
call me captain awesome!  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**All of you give me headache**

Bruder, _please_.  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**kolkolkol**

i am ivan  
the other technological expert  
and a front liner too ^J^  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**capitane tomate**

as you know, im antonio!  
im a front liner as well as information gatherer!  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**All of you give me headache**

And I'm Ludwig, though you know that.  
I'm the captain of this squad.  
Though it feels more like I'm babysitting all of them.  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**NUMBER ONE HERO**

HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**invisible guy**

you're just proving his point, you know that right?  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**macaroni bro #2**

ciao!!  
nice to meet everyone!  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**big brother**

you know all of us now!  
what are your specialties?  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**macaroni bro #2**

ve~ im good with knives, ig???  
and fratello is a sharpshooter  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**macaroni bro #1**

dont tell them???  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**macaroni bro #2**

but theyre gonna be our new teammates, fratello!  
they should know!  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**macaroni bro #1**

tch  
whatever  
  
|   
---|---  
| 

**my answer is no**

we are pleased to have you two in our squad.  
welcome to La Terra squad  
the best squad in the Roman Mafia  
  
## To Be Continued


End file.
